


The Tape

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just enjoyed a soccer movie." Dan let out a troubled sigh. "By extension, does that mean I just enjoyed soccer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I found _Bend It Like Beckham_ rather inspiring. Thanks to [](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoebesmum**](http://phoebesmum.livejournal.com/) for proof-reading.

When Casey brought the tape back from the video store, Dan stopped, stared, and then made the sign of the cross.

Casey just rolled his eyes and hung up his coat. "Danny, you're Jewish."

"Any port in a storm," Danny replied, eyeing him warily. "I would be using voodoo charms and Buddhist mantras. If I knew any."

"Then I'll thank my lucky stars that you don't," Casey replied dryly. He sat the stack of tapes beside the VCR. "What do you want to watch first?"

"Anything except the tape from hell."

"It's supposed to be a very good film, Danny. The review gave it four stars."

"I don't care if it got an entire galaxy. I'm not watching it."

Casey sighed and put another tape in. "It's supposed to be good."

Dan just shot him a withering glare. "It's *soccer*."

***

Casey didn't bother trying to reason with Dan. Instead, he just got up early a few days later, and watched it on his own while Dan slept.

It wasn't a bad film. Cultural divides, sporting star hero worship, sweet uplifting ending. All in all, it was a satisfying movie.

***

"Where's Dan?" Jeremy popped his head around the door. He literally stood outside and just tilted his head around the doorway. Casey found himself wondering if it hurt Jeremy's neck to stretch it like that.

"Editing."

"Editing what?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know." He'd been too busy writing his script to really care what Dan was editing.

"There's nothing for him to edit."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"There's nothing for him to edit," Jeremy repeated, pushing his glasses up and standing up straight. "We've either done it or we're waiting on the tapes."

"You think he's editing an imaginary tape?"

"Or an imaginary sport."

Casey snorted and went back to his script. "It's probably the thrilling semi-final of Danny-ball."

Jeremy snickered and went off to do whatever it was he did.

***

Dan walked back into their office with a small frown. He sat down at the table and blinked at his script.

"You okay?" Casey asked, more out of habit than actual concern.

Danny nodded.

"Sure?"

Dan nodded again.

Dan not speaking? That *was* a concern. Casey stopped typing. "What's up?"

"I don't like soccer."

"I know that."

"And yet, I just enjoyed a soccer movie," Dan said mournfully.

"Ah," Casey said with a grin. "That's what you were doing in Editing."

Dan nodded distractedly.

"So what's wrong?"

"I just enjoyed a soccer movie." Dan let out a troubled sigh. "By extension, does that mean I just enjoyed soccer?"

Casey chuckled.

"Casey, this is a serious concern."

"I don't see why."

"What if there's an aspect of soccer, an *interesting* aspect of soccer, that I've been missing all these years?" Dan demanded, obviously upset. "What if it's actually an enjoyable sport and I've been badmouthing it for no good reason?"

Casey shrugged. "What if?"

"I'm a sports anchor. I'm supposed to have an appreciation for sports. People rely on my judgement, they rely on me drawing their attention to the best sports out there." Dan waved his hands wildly. "What if I've been misleading the public?"

"The soccer-loving public still loves soccer. The soccer-hating public still hates it. People in between still don't care." Casey smirked.

"You think?"

"Your opinion just isn't that important to people, Danny."

Dan frowned. "I'm still disturbed by this."

"Good for you," Casey said and turned back to his script.

"I need to think about this."

***

When they sat down at the anchor desk that night, Dan announced cheerfully, "Nope. I still don't like soccer."

"You seem very happy about that fact," Kim said, pausing on her way past.

"I am." Dan grinned. "I have spent the afternoon watching soccer matches, and you know what?"

"You still don't like it?"

"I still don't like it." Dan grinned. "I am convinced that soccer is still one of the most boring sports ever."

"What about curling?" Kim asked.

"I did say *one* of the most boring sports ever," Dan pointed out.

Kim seemed satisfied with that. "Fair enough," she said and then headed back into the control room.

"I am once more a member of the soccer-hating public," Dan said, turning to Casey.

"Congratulations."

"I'm reassured that I have been badmouthing it with good reason."

"Because it's a boring sport?" Casey asked, rather amused.

Dan nodded. "Because it's a *very* boring sport."

"But you enjoyed the film?"

"I'm blaming that on a good script and a talented cast."

Casey looked up at the clock and resisted the urge to say 'I told you so'. Fifteen seconds to go. "And you've come to terms with your enjoyment of it?"

"I have indeed."

"I'm glad you've found some closure," Casey said and then turned on his on-air smile. "Good evening, this is Casey McCall, alongside Dan Rydell, and you're watching Sports Night on CSC."

"We'll have all those stories and more," Dan said with a grin and then shifted into the first highlight. "More captivating than watching Keira Knightley kick a soccer ball ..."


End file.
